Sunnydale Reaver pt1
by Yosho317
Summary: The Soul Reaver comes to Sunnydale and meets Buffy and Co.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sunnydale Reaver   
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Sunnydale 11:00 PM  
  
The air in one of Sunnydale's numerous cemeteries seemed to shiver for a few   
  
moments as figure appeared next to a mausoleum, with a wave of his arms as the last pale   
  
green sparks fled from the new arrivals claws and as soon as the figure is finished   
  
appearing the electric blue sword on his arm seems to recess into his body as claws shift   
  
to form hands and tattered wings and skin seem to melt to form clothes and sunglasses for   
  
appearance and in place of the sword is a simple blue ring which seems to thrum with a   
  
wild energy all of its own. Raziel sniffed the air and with firm purposeful steps made his   
  
way out of the graveyard to areas of town, seeking for the scent of his prey.   
  
Have to give the bastard credit Raziel thought to himself as he passed the   
  
wrought iron gates which surrounded the cemetery only Kain would be able to   
  
willingly surface in a dimension that held this much spectral and ethereal power it was a   
  
veritable smorgasbord of pure power. Of course thoughts of power only served to   
  
increase his hunger as he reached the streets of this pitiful little hamlet. Moderately   
  
populated at best by human inhabitants his senses instead picked up various demonic   
  
breeds usually not seen on this side of the dimensional ether But enough of that   
  
Raziel had only one purpose in this world to seek out and punish Kain. Seeking with his   
  
senses for the vampire lord's familiar presence all he found was the weaker essences of   
  
the vampires that dwelled this plane. He had only a scant few hours before daylight   
  
would remove the illusion he had place on himself to avoid detection from mortal   
  
observers.   
  
  
As Raziel pondered his situation two figures slipped from a side alley both moved   
  
with stealth that to a human would have certainly meant a fatal death but instead it was   
  
Raziel who sensed them and decided to lead them into his own personal trap. A soon as   
  
he reached an empty street Raziel shed his shroud to face the vampires as the Soul   
  
Reaver. The two vampires sought to outflank Raziel only to find that he was gone even   
  
before they had begun their flanking maneuver from overhead Raziel dropped sinking the   
  
Soul Reaver blade deep into the chest of one of the vampires as the vampire's essence   
  
turned to dust the cloak around Raziel's head was dropped and the falling ashes were   
  
sucked into the void where a mouth should have been. Turning around swiftly Raziel   
  
found himself face to face with the other vampire only to witness the vampire turn to dust   
  
as a petite looking blond human drove a wooden steak through the undead heart. .   
  
The blond human looked at him guardedly never dropping her combat stance as Raziel   
  
fed upon the soul of the other vampire now refreshed from his dimensional travels cursed   
  
at being discovered and faded swiftly into the Netherworld while human was moving   
  
Back into a defensive stance.  
  
  
  
Buffy had barely had time to react before the thing in front of her had sucked up   
  
the vamp dust only to disappear into thin air of course it would figure their would have   
  
to be some new big nasty thing in Sunnydale as if she didn't have enough problems   
  
worrying her Mom and Dawn. She had only just stepped out of the Bronze to head out   
  
on her first patrol when she had seen the two vamps follow this nerdy looking guy in a   
  
business suit that screamed victim and as she followed the trio she saw the Vamping out   
  
like they were supposed to do so far so good but the nerdy guy had down a total full-body   
  
  
melt thing and replaced with something which looked a whole lot more lethal than the   
  
two vamps. She was right because as soon as the two charged the figure leaped straight   
  
up 10 ft to come gracefully down and skewer one vamp with a light saber-like blade that   
  
left the vamp dust and then the thing had swallowed the dust and turned. By then the   
  
other vamp tried to bail out only to be served Slayer Special #1 stake through the heart.   
  
The thing had barely paused to suck in the other vampire's remains before waving his   
  
arms around and with a small trail of blue-green sparks vanishes into thin air.   
  
  
Buffy booked it all the way to the magic shop to find Giles and the rest of the   
  
Scooby Gang doing research on Glory noting her sudden entry Giles put down a book   
  
titled Horrors of the Pit to begin asking questions. After relating all that had happened   
  
surprisingly it was Any to speak up in a quiet voice "the Soul Reaver, by the gods if a   
  
Reaver has been sent here something major must be happening the last time I saw one   
  
was after the magma demon in Mt. Vesuvious (sp) decided to blow it top and give the   
  
villagers a lava bath." Giles had a similar pale expression on his face "A-are you sure   
  
the creature you saw had wings Buffy?" "Oh yeah," Buffy quickly replied, "Big crinkly   
  
black ones." Giles paled a little more if that was possible and scanned through his   
  
shelves to find a scroll in a bone case.   
  
  
"Ah yes here we go," as Giles unrolled the scroll he began to read aloud "the   
  
Soul Reaver is more feared among demons than the Slayer since the Slayer is only a   
  
mortal female and the Soul Reaver is an alteration of the demon essence. Possessing   
  
speed and agility which cannot be rivaled by creatures in any plane, as well as his ability   
  
to command elemental forces the Soul Reaver is the perfect demon hunter since he shares   
  
their blood can easily track and kill those he finds. No creature has been able to harm   
  
him for even fatal wounds close over in mere seconds and when exposed to severe   
  
wounds the Reaver may vanish for a time but is always known to reappear. Once on an   
  
enemies trail he is relentless able to bring forth the rays of the sun itself to vanquish   
  
opponents. Those who face the Reaver must also be wary of the blade he carries on him   
  
at all times this weapon also known as the Soul Reaver allows the warrior to destroy the   
  
flesh of his opponents permanently defeating them by devouring their souls."  
  
  
As everybody sat around absorbing this new and intimidating information Giles   
  
looked up and added his own little bit of wisdom "Buffy if you see this Soul Reaver I   
  
suggest that you try and gain any information from him that you can but if he looks   
  
hostile don't be afraid to run for while the information that we seek would be very   
  
enlightening it is not you risking your own life to obtain it."   
  
"All right so new plan find this Soul Reaver guy and try to sweet talk him to help   
  
us out with Glory but if not run the mile in three seconds flat." Buffy moved form where   
  
she had been sitting on the counter and s she was moving towards the door a blue-green   
  
flash was seen outside and in walked the object of their quest the Soul Reaver himself.   
  
  
This is the first fanfic I have written and ask everyone to read and respond if you   
want to see part two when Raziel explains his prescense to Buffy and Co. I appreciate all   
constructive criticism but please no flames since I am new at this.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sunnydale Reaver pt2   
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Author's Note: the cliffhanger ending of last chapter will be explained later this part is to   
flesh out the events in between so some event times may be altered sorry for the   
confusion but if you bear with me I promise it will make more sense and i apologize before hand for any and all grammer mistakes.   
  
Raziel was cursing himself for running like a newborn fledgling after the brief   
  
skirmish in which he had met the blond woman from this world. It wasn't like I   
  
was afraid of her, but there was a unique scent to her soul that he had never tasted   
  
before. So instead of facing her I ran into the spectral realm well while I am here I   
  
might as well do something useful.   
  
  
Looking at the familiar blue-green coloration of the realm of the lost souls he could   
  
still feel her soul's presence in this realm as it slowly made its way out of the alley.   
  
Raziel would have to continue the rest of his hunt in the privacy of the spectral   
  
Realm in order to avoid detection.   
  
  
Buffy sat stunned in the magic shop as Giles finished reading the scroll and as soon as it   
  
was put away she began to assault him with questions.   
  
"All right so this Soul Reaver Guy is here and you want me to find him why?" "I mean   
  
the way it sounds he is sooo better suited for the job than I am so I say let him have it"   
  
"Buffy it is not a matter of power it is problem of uncertainty," Giles struggled to explain   
  
"The information in the scroll might be accurate or it might not it was the recorded   
  
ranting of a slightly psychotic seer who had power to view into the underworld." "In fact   
  
the council knows next to nothing about him I only received this scroll because it was   
  
part of the old library collection"  
  
  
"So basically he might be good, bad, or apocalyptic well that answers my questions"   
  
Buffy remarked as she began to head towards the weapons cabinet kept in the training   
  
room, "I think I am gonna need more than stakes for this guy if he is good then I have no   
  
prob, but anything else and he and my axe friend are going to have a short but painful   
  
conversation."   
  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that child" came a voice from the front of the store "I   
  
honestly think you are underestimating your competition" and there in the doorway   
  
stood Raziel in full Soul Reaver form.   
  
  
After roaming the streets for a long time by his terms and finding not the slightest   
  
trace of Kain in all the demon activity he slowly began to follow the trail left by the   
  
blond woman. Her soul it is a unique texture as if it were multiple souls instead of   
  
merely a singulair soul.   
  
  
So he wound his way through the ghostly spectral streets of the hamlet he was in   
  
until he found the soul and with her was a group of other interesting souls. One had   
  
an essence about it that marked her as a fallen demon he sensed not one but three   
  
magic users inside the shop. Two were obviously very mortal but one held the   
  
promise of a transformation waiting for some power to trigger it he would have to   
  
observe this one. Lastly there appeared to be a mortal who had no power or energy   
  
but if one looked closely the plainness was a form of subconscious camouflage for a   
  
VERY familiar force.   
  
  
Finally tiring of being the endless silence of the Spectral Realm he performed the   
  
simple command that would allow him to appear and the Physical Realm but not   
  
disguised.   
  
  
The only thing he saw was the blond from before gathering weapons she expects to   
  
fight me well she has balls but not much brains. Upon hearing her threats he could   
  
not help himself   
  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that child" he replied with a grim chuckle "I honestly   
  
think you are underestimating the competition."   
  
  
Chuckling to himself he walked inside and without any sort of invitation began to   
  
examine the contents of the jars on the shelves. "Primitive magics at best, but I   
  
suppose you must make do with what little you have" Ceasing his examinations he   
  
proceeded to shift back into his human shroud and calmly took a seat on one of the   
  
tables as he let his appearance sink in.   
  
  
Buffy stared at Raziel in complete shock, as she finally was able to get a good look at this   
  
being called the Soul Reaver. He was about 6 feet tall and looked to weigh only about   
  
100 pounds due to the fact that he had no apparent fat or muscle. His bone structure was   
  
easily seen and he had no evidence of internal organs, his hands were three pointed claws   
  
and his feet were not much different. His face was the biggest shock covered in a brown   
  
and gray cloth she could see that he had no bottom portion to his skull.   
  
  
Despite all this he moved with more grace and silence than she could ever manage and   
  
only Xander's hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving forward when Raziel sat   
  
down and changed into his human form after the shock had set in she decided it was time   
  
to move into Slayer mode.   
  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are just waltzing in her like you own the place!?" Buffy   
  
yelled at the middle-aged human who sat on one of the shops tables. "I mean its one   
  
thing for the undead to kill each other but you just vanish in thin air where did you come   
  
from anyway?"  
  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow before responding "Well you certainly are a feisty soul aren't   
  
you Slayer, Oh yes I know who you are it seems like every Nether creature in town   
  
knows you and fears you yet I fail to see why." To me all you are is a idiotic slip of a   
  
girl"  
  
  
Before she could respond he continued "But I suppose you must know I think the scrolls   
  
told you some about me, foolish decision of mine to let the Watchers have them. What is   
  
it you humans say no crying over spilt milk?"   
  
  
"If you must know I am here for a singular purpose to find and kill an enemy of mine a   
  
master vampire by the name of Kain. Since you insist on interfering you may be my   
  
assistant for this quest since it is your fault I cannot locate the bastard."   
  
  
Raziel watched as the restraining hand placed on the Slayer could not prevent her from   
  
coming after him. "My fault!!" "What the hell do you mean its my fault aren't you some   
  
kind of super demon hunter it's your fault for being lazy."   
  
  
"Laziness, look her little girl I have been hunting demonic powers since before the   
  
concept of a Slayer was in men's minds, hell before man existed in this pathetic little   
  
plane!"   
  
  
He could feel the nonexistent blood make its way to his human cheeks and the   
  
pulsing of the Soul Reaver as it sensed his anger and sought eagerly for the   
  
offending soul to quench its eternal hunger. With a great effort Raziel restrained   
  
himself as he stood up lost his human shroud once again and decided to teach the   
  
ignorant child a lesson.   
  
  
"You know nothing of being betrayed and being reborn just to hunt the one who has   
  
betrayed you to kill members of your own flesh and blood for the purpose of having   
  
the strength to kill your own father!!!" "No little girl you know nothing I would not   
  
be here if you had been slaying as you should have. Even so you are spared due to   
  
the fact that I sense a kindred sprit inside one of you; a sprit which will aid me in   
  
the final destruction of Kain."   
  
  
With a slow and deliberate gaze Raziel swept the room with his pulsing white eyes   
  
and seemed to settle upon two likely choices one being a yet another blond seated   
  
near the Redhead who seemed to radiate the strong magic and the only young male   
  
in the room this one who seemed without physical power radiated a energy in his   
  
soul which could not be denied so Raziel focused his might to call upon the glyphic   
  
power of sound magic. Every mortal was now stunned so he slung the Blond and   
  
the Male across his shoulders and with a final wave of his arms vanished to the   
  
Spectral Realm and to the testing grounds within.   
  
  
Anya was the first to wake up and noticing that Xander was gone began to panic like she   
  
never had before this was worse than all the bunny's in the world combined. She moved   
  
toward Buffy as she writhed on the floor and tried to shake her awake but the Slayer had   
  
been to close to the sonic discharge and would be out of commission for a while. Giles   
  
and the others were starting to come to and as soon as they realized both Tara and Xander   
  
were gone they began to panic. Well, Willow and Anya did the panicking Giles just did   
  
the whole British thing and started looking through his books to find more information   
  
about Raziel. Anya shivered what the hell had that murderer done to her poor Xander   
  
whatever it was he would pay.   
  
  
Xander woke up and realized he was chained to a column in a really dark cave next to   
  
him he could hear Tara breathing so he knew she was alive at least looking around all he   
  
could se was sand and rock and he relaxed he began to hear guttural growls in the   
  
surrounding fog and darkness…  
  
  
What has Raziel found out about Tara and Xander and where are they now? A little   
melodramatic maybe but it will be fun to find out on part 3 of Sunnydale Reaver The   
Chosen.. Please R&R any suggestions and flames are welcome if I don't know what you   
want to see than I cant make it better   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sunnydale Reaver pt3-The Chosen  
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Author's Note: the cliffhanger ending of last chapter will be explained later this part is to   
flesh out the events in between so some event times may be altered sorry for the   
confusion but if you bear with me I promise it will make more sense   
  
  
Xander strained to see the source of the guttural sounds coming from the darkness. The   
frantic rattling of chains was just enough to revive the unconscious Tara. Unfortunately   
she was not fully awake and the sounds were getting closer by the second "C'mon Tara   
time to wake up, now is not the time for a nap." Xander could now make out vague   
figures in the darkness. The creatures were only about 5 feet tall and he could make out   
dangling limbs and very large mouths this is defiantly not good  
  
Tara woke up to see the creatures coming towards her and she could fell the chains   
shaking and rattling due to Xander's movements. She couldn't move her arms to fight   
anything so looking at Xander and said one thing; "I am going to cast a spell as soon as it   
works run." "What about you?" Xander shot back, "I am not gonna leave you alone to   
face these uglies."  
  
"Xander I can handle myself there is no way for you to help so when I tell you to run."   
Tara was really starting to panic "Look if you don't agree now I won't have time to cast   
the spell so do as I say!!"   
  
"Fine"  
  
Tara could tell he was lying but began to cast the spell anyway as she sought to loosen   
the chains she thought about what she didn't tell Xander. The spell would leave her   
drained and completely defenseless but it would be better for one of them to tell the   
others instead of both dying. Besides, she told herself if someone has to make it   
back to Willow she would rather it be him she could still be happy with him in her life.   
  
Xander could feel the chains begin to weaken and as soon as he could free himself he did   
so. Looking around he could now clearly see two creatures moving at the same slow   
deliberate pace glancing over he saw Tara passed out on the ground. Picking her up and   
actually managing to carry her in a fireman's carry he tried to find and exit but all he   
could see was eerie blue-green rock walls and a single entrance which the creatures had   
come from.   
  
Having no option but to fight Xander placed Tara gently behind the pillar of rock and   
picked up a section of chain that wasn't broken. Silently thanking Giles for teaching   
them all basic weapon techniques Xander faced the first of the monsters crouching   
protectively over Tara's prone form.   
  
Xander lashed out with his makeshift whip and actually managed to catch one of the   
things on its chest. The creature then picked up the pace and seemed to move with a   
speed that defied its looks. He was barely able to pull the chain back before the creature   
lunged at him. With another frantic swing Xander somehow managed to wrap the chain   
around the creatures neck. Pausing only for a second Xander began to tug as hard as he   
could on the chain and the creature began to gag. With one final yank the creature sank   
to ground and then Xander realized his biggest mistake he had left Tara alone.   
  
Even though the space between him and Tara was only a few feet he realized that he   
wouldn't be able to make it in time and even as that thought occurred to him the creatures   
arm rose to hit Tara only to be backwards by some kind of force. Out of the gloom came   
Raziel who after looking over said, "If you truly wish to survive in this realm you must   
do better than this."   
  
Giles had to admit defeat as he removed his glasses from his face. Willow, Anya and   
himself after hours spent trying to find a way to wake Buffy up they were no closer to   
waking up the Slayer as she twitched erratically on the floor. What alarmed him the most   
was that every time they had tried to move Buffy a purple aura had appeared and released   
another one of those bloody sonic blasts.   
  
"This is taking forever," whined Anya for the fifth time that hour "Nothing we have   
found out is going to help us get Xander back." "I know we need Buffy and all but right   
now Xander and Tara could be in danger and we are worried about Buffy."  
  
"Anya for the last time we are better at full strength instead of running around   
defenseless." Willow tried to say patiently but even as she finished speaking Willow   
looked up and began to grin.   
  
"I got it we don't need to wake Buffy up to get Xander back all we really need to do is to   
find something called the Essence of the Elder." "It says that any source which radiates   
negative energy can be harnessed to perform specific tasks. Luckily there is a convenient   
source of said energy in Sunnydale."  
  
Giles looked sharply at Willow as soon as the realization of what she meant came to him.   
"Good heavens please tell me you don't me the Hellmouth. You know the risks if we   
decide to open it to use any of that power."  
  
"Don't be such a poo head Giles," Anya spoke up "I can tell you from experience that   
there is a way harness Hellmouth energy without actually opening it at all. How else do   
you think my amulet worked?"  
  
"While I do have my reservations about this I do admit we have no choice nothing else   
so far has worked so I suggest we get ready. Willow can you have all the necessary   
elements in an hour?"   
  
"Of course I can oh do you want to call Angel and let him know what is going on?"   
Willow was almost to the phone as she said this   
  
"Possibly, replied Giles "But let us wait until your spell is cast if we call him now he   
might try and find Raziel himself which wouldn't do us any good at all."  
  
"Ok," Willow turned to the shelves and rummaging around she looked at Anya "Where   
do you keep the powdered pig spleen around here anyway?"   
  
Xander was carrying Tara as he followed Raziel through a series of tunnels for the past   
hour he had followed but was unable to ask questions of the grim figure. He plodded   
along then abruptly the Soul Reaver stopped in what looked like a dead end. Raising his   
arms Raziel began to chant in an eerie language until a disc on the floor, which Xander   
had missed earlier, began to glow a light blue color. The wall in front of them faded   
away until he could clearly make out an arch with another disk on the other side only   
then did Raziel stop chanting and turned to look at Xander.   
  
"Please step through the Gateway, it will take you to another cave follow the cave and   
then inside you will learn the reason I brought you both here."   
  
"I really don't think so," Xander responded "First you left us tied up in the cavern with   
those things attacking us and now you want me to step through some gate that wasn't   
here a minute ago." "What, do I have gullible written on my face.   
  
"Think about it human you are in my realm and if I wanted you dead I would have killed   
you and devoured your soul by now instead I saved your friend." Raziel replied with a   
fairly good imitation of an eye roll, "If it makes you feel better I might be able to revive   
your friend here. Usually my healing abilities are nonexistent but I can force her body to   
recover itself and I will do it if you agree to step through the Gate."   
  
"I guess I have no choice but if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you and send you   
straight to hell by the fastest route possible."   
  
With that Xander began to walk towards the Gate and as soon as he foot crossed the   
threshold he felt a sudden push and promptly passed out.   
  
Raziel held the form of the blond as the Gate closed around the mortal boy, well I made   
the promise and am honor bound to keep it unfortunately the only way to revive her is to   
almost kill her.   
  
Raziel removed the cloth covering his skull and lay Tara on the ground and slowly leaned   
forward almost like a lover ever closer to her neck. Finally like a vampire he paused a   
moment then began to slowly and gently drain the soul energy from Tara's body. He   
could feel his hunger and he had to restrain him self. The problem would be that he   
would have to almost drain her dry leaving just enough soul present to animate the body.   
As this thought came to him he felt her fragile soul begin to reflexively grasp onto the   
flesh that it animated. Slowing his pace he left a minute amount of energy, as were his   
instructions. Amazingly small green specs flew from the adjacent tunnels to fill Tara's   
nearly empty body soon even though the body and some of the soul was human the   
power which was inside instead was very much Godlike.   
  
Its eyes opened as it rapidly adjusted to it's new housing and with a voice that echoed   
with both power and menace which did not suit that frame "RAZIEL YOU TRULY ARE   
WORTHY."   
  
All he could do was turn his head in burning shame and again curse his existence for the   
inability to express emotion through tears. For this was a shame he had only felt once   
before in the period following his rebirth when he had slain and devoured his brother   
Melchahia.   
  
Xander woke up in a cavern much like the one he had come from and seeing the tunnel   
that Raziel had told him about he reluctantly began to follow it.   
  
In Sunnydale three figures made their way to the shattered remains of the local High   
School. Passing by the rotting pieces of demon they made their way to the place that for   
two of them had been an emotional anchor and meeting place. This was the room in   
which they saved the town and the world more times than they could ever count it was a   
key point that had left scars both physically and emotionally. Now this room would serve   
as a place where they could save the life of a friend turn the bitter emotions in this place   
to a useful purpose.   
  
As they went into the ruins of the library they located the sealed stone that served as the   
entrance to the Hellmouth. Willow wordlessly placed a single red crystal in the exact   
center, and from that center she placed three rows of candles one leading to each of them.   
Willow began to chant and as she chanted the candles began to light leading to each of   
the participants.   
  
When the flame in front of Giles lit he held out a torch and lighting it on the candle he   
stated "I call on the personal powers of intellect and wisdom to change this flame into   
one which will enrich the mind."   
  
When Anya's flame lit she held out her torch and stated "I call on the personal powers of   
strength and virility to change this flame into one which will empower the body."  
  
Lastly Willows flame lit "I call on the personal powers of the psyche and soul to change   
this one into one which will purify the soul."   
  
After they all had finished speaking the torches were raised simultaneously and the weak   
torchlight seemed to converge in the center of the circle. Lowering the torches a lightning   
bolt surged upwards from the crystal into all three torches. With a magnificent flash all   
torches were extinguished into buckets of holy water and the same water was thrown   
upon the crystal that now radiated a soft green light.   
  
Willow walked forward to claim the stone and as she was about to reach it a man   
appeared right next to the Crystal and as the others rushed forward they were restrained   
by several figures with glowing red eyes.   
  
"Cease your struggles or your magical friend shall die, I have no desire to harm you as of   
yet who know what I might be able to gain from callers of the Essence no matter I have   
the stone and I have you now almost everything is in place. Soon I shall have a new   
world ripe for the picking and all your pathetic kind will bow down and serve your new   
lord Kain."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Xander reached the end of the tunnel inside was a   
massive room with a few rock shapes and strange columns inside of it. As he moved   
forward a tentacle reached down from the ceiling ensnaring Xander in it's vice grip. He   
felt himself being drug forward to face an enormous eye that practically devoured the   
ceiling.   
  
"I KNOW YOU XANDER HARRIS, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR ULTIMATE   
DESTINY." This echoed throughout the chamber and somehow also in Xander's head.  
  
"My destiny, what the hell are you talking about?!" Xander yelled to the infernal   
unblinking eye.   
  
:"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONE OF MY CHILDREN IN YOUR   
ESSENCE IS THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A SOUL REAVER AND I PLAN TO   
UNLOCK THIS POTENTIAL SO YOU MAY CONTINUE AS RAZIEL HAS   
FAILED."  
  
"HE HAS DISPLEASED ME WITH HIS DETIRMINATION NOT TO AFFECT THE   
SCALES OF BALANCE ONLY DEVORING THE INPURE WHILE LEAVING THE   
GOOD TO FESTER IN OBLIVION. I SHALL MAKE YOU MY OWN,   
INDEPENANDANT, OF FREE WILL MY PERSONAL ANGEL OF DEATH." "AND   
WITH YOU I WILL CORRECT THE MISTAKES OF THE PAST."  
  
" I do not think so Elder," came a voice from the tunnel, "Too long have I slaved feeding   
my hunger only so that you could feed yours; but no longer I refuse to do this task for   
you anymore." "The boy may have the talent but I forbid you to make him as I am."   
  
"RAZIEL YOU FORBID ME?!" the Elder's mocking presence laughed "DO NOT   
FORGET LITTLE SOUL I GAVE YOU LIFE AND SAVED YOU FROM AGONY I   
WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND SOON I SHALL RID MYSELF OF THIS FORM."  
  
Raziel looked up thoughtfully "Oh yes, the girl, well sorry to disappoint but while she   
may have your power no I will not allow her to have your essence." "You have given her   
your power and knowledge but I left enough soul for her to be beyond your influence."   
With a mocking laugh and sweep of his arm a new figure entered the chamber.  
  
Tara walked into the chamber and while physically the same her eyes shone with a heavy   
green coloring and in with a simple gesture Xander was released from his confinement.   
  
"Xander Harris" Tara began, "I have to ask you to don the powers of the Soul Reaver in a   
new from that of the Soul Guardian. A force beyond me has set motions into play, which   
only the two of you may cease. Be warned if you accept your life must be permanently   
altered. I make no promises of wealth or fame only the knowledge that in some small   
way you might save this realm, so do you accept?"  
  
Xander looked firmly at the thing that was now Tara and answered   
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
  
  
Sorry about that this part was running longer than the others but in the next part we can   
find out Xander and Tara's new responsibilities as well as what kain can do with that   
crystal.   
  
Please Read and Review flames and compliments are welcome I just want to know how   
you feel about my fics. Until next time  
  



End file.
